


Perfect Partners

by Thesecretavenger



Category: Avengers, Marvel, steggy - Fandom
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Heartbreak, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Steggy - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesecretavenger/pseuds/Thesecretavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened at 8 o'clock in the Stork Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Partners

**Author's Note:**

> First post but I hope you like it!

“Next Saturday. The Stork Club. Eight o'clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late.”  
“You got it. We’ll have the band play something slow, I’d hate to step on your…” The line went silent.

“Steve…..Steve?”

Peggy let out a final cry as the receiver went dead. She couldn’t believe it. Steve was gone. Peggy placed a hand over her mouth and barged past Howard Stark, running to the nearest empty room and locking herself inside. Peggy wasn’t the kind of woman to cry over a man, but this time it was different.

This time, it was the star-spangled man who stole her heart.  
Steve was more of a man than any other guy she witnessed at the army. He had a heart as well as brains, and he certainly knew a lot about bravery. He had done so much for so many people and he had been repaid by death. He didn’t deserve it.

As soon as Peggy calmed herself down, she wiped her eyes quickly and stepped out of the room. She ignored the looks she got from people as she walked by and continued on her way to her car.  
Rain started to pour heavily from the sky as she rushed to the car, trying not to get too wet.

Peggy jumped into the car and sat there for a moment, her hands on the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, she started the car and drove straight to her apartment, an emotionless mask was worn on her face as she drove.

That night as Peggy lay in her bed, she could not sleep. She tossed and turned but to no avail and soon her mind started to drift back to Steve.

She thought back to the day he first changed into Captain America. She almost had to look away as her eyes captivated his body and she had felt a blush start to creep up to her cheeks. Oh how she longed to touch his body once more. But she could not. Nor will she ever again.

She also remembered the first time he was going on a mission as Captain America to look for his dear friend Bucky Barnes. Their eyes had locked just before he left and she knew almost instantly that she had fallen for the man.

Despite how she felt she knew that it was entirely out of the question to even confess her feels to him as she knew that it would have made things awkward between them if he had not shared the same feelings.

Peggy was certainly kicking herself for not saying it now though. The kiss they had shared just before he had gone after Schmit was as if she was weightless. The tingles he gave her for that brief kiss was almost shocking. But the kiss had ended all too soon, and he had disappeared onto the plane.

*****

Although Peggy knew that it was a long shot, that Saturday night, she had planned to visit the Stork Club. She had gotten dressed in her favourite red dress and had even curled her chestnut hair for that evening. She applied her lucky red lipstick to her lips and off she went, moving her hips confidently as she walked. She felt strange that night, a good strange. As if anything could happen.

As soon as she walked through the doors of the famous bar, all eyes went to her. Men started to gawk at her, some even let their jaws drop, as their partners tried desperately to bring their attention back to them, shooting dirty looks at Peggy as they did so.

Peggy only smirked and sat on one of the stools at the bar, smiling flirtatiously at the bartender.

“I’ll have a whiskey please.” She ordered, her strong British accent making her even more irresistible. The bartender gave her a goofy smile and hurriedly made her her drink, handing it to her nervously as his eyes wandered from her eyes to her chest. Peggy rolled her eyes as she slammed a few coins on the table and turned her back to him.

She sipped her drink and glanced around at the scene in front of her. Many people were sitting amongst themselves, talking in low voices while others were dancing as a live band played tasteful music that echoed around the room. Peggy felt her chest tighten as she watched the couples dancing with envy, wishing nothing more than to be in Steve’s arms in that moment and to be dancing along with him.

Peggy kept checking the clock on the wall beside her. Seven o'clock, quarter past seven, half seven, quarter to eight, five to eight, eight o'clock….She bit her lip nervously as she waited for Steve to enter the bar but no such luck.

 

Peggy felt tears threaten to spill and she took a big gulp of whiskey, the burning sensation was rather welcoming in her throat. Then she took out a cigarette and lit it. Smoking never failed to calm her nerves and make her just a bit better. She closed her eyes and inhaled the tobacco, puffing out a big breath of smoke.  
“Another whiskey for this beautiful dame.”

A man behind her said to the bartender. Peggy’s heart went into her throat at the sound of that voice. His voice. She turned slowly around and there he was, dressed neatly in his soldier uniform, his blonde hair slightly askew and a charming smile on his face. Steve Rogers.

“Steve…” Peggy gasped, almost dropping her glass. He looked down shyly then back up at her, a blush starting to creep up to his face. A huge grin broke out onto her face as she glanced back at the clock with a raised eyebrow. “You’re late.”  
“Better late than never right?” He joked softly.

Then he grabbed her hand ever so gently and pulled her onto her feet, her chest brushing up against his. His warm breath tickled her face and her own blush had started to show as she realised how close they were together. Peggy’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked up into his eyes.

“B-but I thought you were….” She couldn’t bring herself to say the words as she felt her eyes start to water. Steve trailed his thumb softly against her cheek and smiled. “Would you care to dance Ms Carter?” He murmured.

Peggy’s grip tightened on Steve’s hand. “I would love to.” She smiled and guided them to the dance floor. As confused as she was, Peggy wasn’t going to let it ruin their moment. She felt Steve slip his down his hands slowly down her body and rest onto her hips.

Peggy never remembered him to be so bold but she couldn’t help herself but to smile and wrap her arms around his neck as he pulled her close.  
They started to dance along to the music. Most of the couples that had been dancing earlier had retired back to their seats which meant that the moment felt more intimate.

“I missed you Steve.” She finally managed to say after a long but comfortable silence. Steve’s grip tightened around her as he kept dancing.

“I missed you too Peggy. So much. Clearly we are perfect partners for each other.” He whispered into her ear. His velvety voice almost making her swoon. Never had a man changed how she acted around them until Steve came along. Peggy felt him place his fingers under her chin and lift her head up so that their eyes met and she felt a million butterflies start to flutter around in her stomach.

“I wanted so much to tell you this before I left but I knew it wasn’t the right moment. This is the right moment.” His thumb brushed along her bottom lip gently, not breaking eye contact as he leaned his face closer to hers. “I’m so in love with you Peggy Carter.”

Steve closed his eyes and started to lean in closer until their lips were almost touching, then finally their lips met and….

“Ma'am? I don’t think you’re date is coming. I’m sorry but we’ve got to close up now.”

Peggy opened her eyes, Steve wasn’t there, nor was anyone else for that matter. She couldn’t believe it. It was just a stupid fantasy. Hastily, Peggy threw on her coat and rushed out of the Stork Club, both disappointment and sadness washing over her. So Steve really was dead, wasn’t he?  
The wind started to pick up and Peggy wrapped her coat tighter around her body in a desperate attempt to stay warm. A few drops of rain started to fall onto her face and they were shortly joined by her own tears of grief for the only man she had ever loved, was truly gone forever.


End file.
